Twins and Best Friends
by elang4
Summary: Lorelai had twins instead of just Rory. She had Hannah as well. The three of them are as close as Rory and Lorelai were in the show. Starts during the second ep of season 1. Follow the twins' lives as they go through school and then college, experiencing love but also obstacles as well. Also, will Luke and Lorelai ever get together? And if they do, will it be an easy ride for them?
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know! I'm addicted to writing these stories! :p I thought I'd do another twin one as my other two seemed to have gone down well with you all. :)**

 **Basically, Lorelai had twins instead of just Rory. She had a girl called Hannah as well. The three of them are as close as Rory and Lorelai were in the show. Hannah's a bit more outgoing than Rory but also loves reading like her. She also has a job in the diner as well. This will start in the second episode of season one where it's their first day at Chilton. This will also be a javajunkie as well so look out for that! ;)**

Chapter 1

"Mom, Hannah!" Rory shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "We have to leave!"

Hannah rolled her eyes as she came downstairs. "We've still got loads of time, chill out!"

"We have to go see the Headmaster first and knowing mom she'll want to go to Luke's for breakfast." Rory said.

"Keep your hair on, I'm here. Let's motor!" Lorelai said rushing downstairs in a nice grey suit.

They all wandered over to Luke's for breakfast. "Coffee and quick please!" Lorelai grinned as she sat down at the counter with Rory and Hannah.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Luke asked.

"First day at Chilton." Rory told him.

"Yeh first day of private school. Go us!" Hannah joked.

"Anyone you two want on the house." He said.

"You are the best boss!" Hannah grinned.

"Yeh yeh, just order before I change my mind." He said.

"Pancakes!" Rory said.

"Yeh pancakes too please!" Hannah said.

"Me three!" Lorelai grinned.

"You have to pay for yours." Luke said to Lorelai.

"What? That's not fair!" Lorelai pouted.

"Yeh well life's not fair." He joked before going off to the kitchen.

Lorelai looked over at Rory and Hannah who were smirking. "Hey, shut it you or I'll go home and get your baby photos to show all your new classmates." She warned.

Luke brought the pancakes out a while later and they finished them quickly.

"Here." Lorelai said giving him some money.

"Forget it." He said.

"You said..." Lorelai exclaimed.

"Yeh well not only you can have some fun." He smirked.

"Meanie!" Lorelai pouted.

"I can change my mind back." Luke warned.

"You are the most amazing man in the world." Lorelai grinned.

"That's more like it." He smirked. He then looked at Rory and Hannah. "Good luck today." He smiled.

"Thanks!" Rory smiled.

"Thanks Luke!" Hannah smiled. "My shift today starts at 6 right?"

"Right." He said.

"See you then! You'll get to hear all about private school!" Hannah joked.

"Look forward to it." He smirked. He watched them leave and smiled. His life was never boring with those three in it.

* * *

After meeting Headmaster Charleston and an awkward encounter with their grandmother, Rory and Hannah said goodbye to their mom and headed off to their first class. They went into the classroom and immediately got glared at by an intense brown haired girl.

"Is it me or has the vibe gone really weird in here?" Hannah said to Rory. She then noticed a blonde haired girl smirking at him. "Then again..." She joked.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's sit down." She said leading them to two seats together.

The teacher then came in and started droning on about something. Hannah found herself glancing back to the blonde haired boy who was still smirking at them. He winked at her and she couldn't help but smirk. She looked back to the teacher to try and concentrate. She knew their mom had sacrificed a lot to get them into this school so the least she could do was get good grades.

The class went quickly and Hannah and Rory were given a big folder of notes to catch up on.

"You want us to read all this by Monday?" Hannah exclaimed.

"Is that a problem?" The teacher asked.

"No, it's not." Rory said giving Hannah a look.

"Miss Gilmore?" The teacher looked at Hannah.

"No." She mumbled.

"Good. You two will take the test on Monday then. I'd recommend you ask a classmate for their notes as well as these are just the brief outline." He said. "You may go."

"God does he want us to become Einstein overnight?" Hannah said.

"We knew we'd have to catch up." Rory said.

"Yeh but all this by Monday?" Hannah exclaimed.

"We'll be fine." Rory said.

"Easy for you to say. You were born smart." Hannah pointed out.

Suddenly the intense brown haired girl appeared infront of them. "Are you going out for the Franklin?" She asked Rory.

"Uh I don't know." Rory said. "Right now I just want to find my locker."

"Oh come on. I know all about you two. The Gilmore twins from that small town. I know you want to do journalism so I'm assuming you want to join the paper." Paris said.

"Uh yeh maybe.." Rory said.

"Well I'm on the paper and I'm going to be editor. You'll never beat me. This school is my domain, the paper is my domain. Don't think you can take over." Paris said.

"Whoa, bit intense aren't you?" Hannah joked. "Look, my sister is the best writer there is so you might have to watch out."

"Hannah.." Rory said.

"I saw you doing googly eyes at Tristan in class. He's got a reputation you know. He sleeps with a girl and then he's with another the next day." Paris said spitefully.

"I sense a bit of jealousy there..." Hannah said.

"I'm just trying to warn you." Paris glared at her and then stormed away.

"Well I guess we're not going to be able to borrow her notes." Rory said.

Hannah smirked. "Don't worry, we'll find someone. Someone who is a bit less intense than Paris."

"I'm going to go find my locker. You coming?" Rory asked.

Hannah spotted Tristan watching them from down the hallway. "You go ahead, I will be there in a minute."

Rory followed her gaze and rolled her eyes. "See you later then." She said and walked off.

Hannah walked over to Tristan. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey yourself. I see you were talking to Mary over there." He smirked.

"Mary?" Hannah said confused.

"Your sister, I'm assuming." He said.

"Her name's Rory, not Mary." She said.

"Seems like a Mary to me whereas you seem more like a Mary Magdalene." He smirked.

"Wow biblical insults. This is a smart school." She said sarcastically. "Word of warning though, if you want to be my friend, don't insult my sister."

"Not insulting her." Tristan sirked.

"Yeh very convincing." Hannah said sarcastically.

"I think your sister's cool ok? Not got a problem with her." He laughed holding his arms up in mock surrender.

Hannah smirked. "Good."

"I think her sister is cooler though." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Yeh and her sister needs to borrow some notes for class. Able to help with that?" Hannah said.

"Maybe." He smirked. "How about I give them to you after school? We could study together."

"Sorry. Got a job to get to." Hannah said.

"A job?"

"Yeh you know when people go and work and get paid for it." She joked.

"Ouch!" He chuckled.

"Sorry just thought you would need some explaining." Hannah grinned.

"Can't you blow it off this once? We can grab something to eat and I could show you my notes." He smirked.

"Ok now that calls for a dirty!" Hannah joked.

"So meet you outside after school?" He asked.

Hannah hesitated for a minute but then thought about Luke and knew she couldn't bail on him. "Sorry. Maybe another day." She said.

"Maybe you are more of a Mary after all." He smirked.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them. I've heard things about you and I'm still prepared to make my own judgements." She retorted.

"Whoa, sorry." Tristan said surprised by her tone. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Yeh well maybe you should think before you speak." Hannah said.

"So tomorrow after school?" He asked.

Hannah gave him a look.

"What? You said I should get to know you. How can I if I don't spend time with you?" He joked.

Hannah couldn't help but smirk. "Maybe." She said. "I've got to go. See you around Joseph!" She called walking off down the hallway to find Rory.

"Joseph?" He asked.

"What, you can call me names but I can't call you names?" She smirked.

Tristan chuckled. "See you around."

"And by the way, the name's Hannah." Hannah said and then disappeared round the corner.

* * *

Lorelai waited for them outside school. Rory and Hannah walked out together and gave their mom a hug.

"So how was your first day?" Lorelai asked.

"Sucky. This girl hates me and the guys are calling me Mary." Rory said.

"Ok..." Lorelai said. "Hannah?"

Hannah shrugged. She spotted Tristan watching from the courtyard. "Wasn't so bad." She said.

Lorelai followed her gaze. "He's cute."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "I've got to get to Luke's for my shift. Can we go?"

"Sure." Lorelai grinned. "So what's his name?"

"Drive please." Hannah said.

"Does he have an embarrassing name?" Lorelai joked.

"You know what I love in our relationship. Your understanding of our right to privacy." Hannah said.

"So do you think he's cute?" Lorelai grinned.

Rory rolled her eyes from the back.

They reached Stars Hollow and Lorelai pulled up outside the diner. Hannah got out and then she saw her mom get out too.

"What are you doing?" Hannah asked.

"Duh, coffee!" Lorelai said as if it was obvious.

"Luke hates giving you coffee this late." Hannah pointed out.

"Yeh well if he doesn't give it to me, you can! You work here too!" Lorelai grinned.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Ror, you coming in?" She asked.

"Nah I'll wait here. I might start reading through some of the notes." She said.

Hannah had noticed she had been quiet. "You know you will catch up right? You're like the smartest person I know." She said.

Rory gave her a small smile. "Yeh well it's a different school."

"A different school in which you'll still be top of the class. Look, after my shift we can go through them together ok?" She smiled.

Rory nodded. "Thanks Han."

"See you later." She smiled.

Hannah and Lorelai then went inside Luke's. "Your best employee is here!" Hannah grinned.

"Well that makes me feel better." Luke joked. "How was your first day?"

"Not bad." Hannah shrugged. "A lot to catch up on."

"And what are you doing here?" Luke raised his eyebrows at Lorelai.

"And that is why you win warmest diner owner." Lorelai grinned.

"I'm not giving you coffee." He said folding his arms against his chest.

"But Luuuuke, I've had a long day! I need coffee!" She said dramatically.

"Not going to work." Luke said.

"Fine, I'll just get Hannah to serve me then!" She said triumphantly.

"Hannah, do not give your mother any coffee. That's an order." Luke said.

"That's not fair!" Lorelai said indignantly. "Besides, Hannah listens to her mommy, don't you?"

Hannah smirked. "Sorry."

Lorelai gasped in mock astonishment. "This is an outrage!" She exclaimed dramatically. "What has made you side with Mr Grumpy here instead of the woman who has brought you up, clothed you, looked after you and brought you into this life?"

Hannah shrugged. "He pays my wages." She said.

Luke smirked triumphantly.

Lorelai pouted. "Fine! I will take my custom somewhere else in the future." She exclaimed.

Luke rolled his eyes. He got a takeaway cup and poured her some coffee. "Now go. You're distracting my employee and customers." He said.

"You're an angel!" Lorelai grinned grabbing the cup.

"Junkie." Luke said.

"Bye!" Lorelai grinned.

Hannah shook her head as she saw Luke smile as he watched Lorelai get into the jeep and drive away. "Hey Luke?" She said.

"Yeh?" He said.

"When are you going to actually ask mom out?" She smirked.

"Get back to work." He said.

Hannah smirked. "It's so obvious. The whole town knows!" She grinned.

"That table needs clearing over there." He said.

"I was just wondering." Hannah grinned and went over to clear some tables. She smirked when she saw Luke mutter something and disappear into the kitchen.

* * *

After her shift, Luke gave Hannah a lift home afterwards. He always did as he didn't like the idea of her walking home in the dark.

"I've got tomorrow off right?" Hannah said.

"Yep. And Wednesday. I've got enough people in." He said.

"Cool. Thanks for the lift." She smiled getting out.

"No problem. See you tomorrow for breakfast?" He said.

"You can count on it. We never miss Danish day! Can you imagine mom without her Danish? She'd be a nightmare!" Hannah joked.

Luke chuckled. "It would be a scary sight."

Hannah grinned. "See ya Luke!"

"Bye." He smirked and made sure she got inside before driving off.

Hannah found her mom watching a tv show in the living room. "Hi mom!"

"Hey hon!" Lorelai smiled.

"Is Rory in her room?" She asked.

"Yeh she's been pouring over those books all evening." Lorelai said.

"I'll go see her and then I'll probably head to bed." Hannah said.

"Ok night hon." She smiled.

"Night." Hannah smiled. She walked down the hallway and went into Rory's room. "Hey, how's it going?" She asked.

"Urgh there's too much stuff. And I haven't even managed to get anyone's notes yet either." Rory groaned.

Hannah went and sat next to her on the bed. "Stop worrying about it. Tristan said I can borrow his notes tomorrow so I can share them with you." She said.

Rory smiled at her. "Thanks." She then hesitated. "Han..."

"What?"

"It's just...what Paris said about Tristan..." Rory said cautiously.

"Rory, Paris was probably jealous." Hannah sighed.

"You like him. I can tell." Rory said. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know. But I'll be careful ok?" Hannah promised.

"Ok. Good." Rory said.

"Right I'm going to do half an hour of studying with you and then I'm off to bed." She said.

Rory smiled. "Ok you take that half and I'll take this half and then we can test each other." She said.

"Great." Hannah said sarcastically.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Just read."

"Yes boss!" Hannah grinned.

 **So what do you think? I hope you liked it! Please please review and let me know what you thought! Your support means so much to me. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 2

Rory and Hannah were walking down the Chilton hallway to their lockers when Hannah froze.

"Han?" Rory said. She followed her gaze and she saw what had made her stop. There, pressed up against the locker, was Tristan kissing a blonde haired girl. She looked back at her sister. "Han..."

"Let's just go get our books." She said quietly.

They walked over to the lockers and what made it worse was that Tristan and the girl were pressed up against their lockers. "Excuse me!" Rory said loudly.

They stopped and looked over at them. "Hey." Tristan smirked.

"Can you move it up a bit? You're infront of our lockers." Rory said.

"Oh. Sorry." Tristan said and they moved up. He glanced at Hannah. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." She said coldly.

Tristan was a bit taken aback by her tone. "So the notes.." He said.

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't want to bother you when you obviously have more important things to do." Hannah retorted. "I'll get the notes from someone else." She said and then left.

"What the...?" Tristan said shocked.

"You're such a jerk." Rory snapped at him and then she rushed after her sister. "Hey Han, wait up!" She caught up and could tell she was upset. "I'm sorry..." She said.

"It's not your fault. I can't believe I'm about to say this but I should have listened to Paris. How the hell did I think he'd be interested in me?" Hannah said. "He's just interested in getting whatever he wants."

"I'm still sorry. I could tell you liked him." Rory said sympathetically.

"Let's just go to class." Hannah said.

Rory sighed and followed her sister to class.

* * *

Hannah was later sat in the canteen for lunch when she felt someone come and sit opposite her. "What do you want?" She said.

"To talk." Tristan said. "Did I do something to upset you or something?"

Hannah snorted. "Well if you can't figure that out then I can't help you."

"Give me a clue." He said.

"Don't you have a blonde airhead to get back to?" Hannah said annoyed.

"So that's what this is about..." He said.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Well done Sherlock!" She said sarcastically.

"Look I don't know why it upset you. We were just kissing.." He started.

"Yeh well then clearly you don't know me at all." Hannah snapped. "I thought we hit it off yesterday. I thought you liked me. But now I just feel stupid. I was just another of your challenges, wasn't I? See if you could score me. Well forget it! I have to go." She said and got up to leave.

"Hannah..." He said shocked.

"Just stay away from me Tristan! I mean it!" Hannah snapped and then she stormed off, leaving Tristan sat there stunned.

Meanwhile, over in Stars Hollow, Lorelai rushed into the diner for her lunch. "Coffee and the biggest burger you can make. And make it pronto please!" Lorelai exclaimed sitting down at the counter.

"Busy day?" Luke asked.

"Urgh yeh! Got this wedding at the inn and the brides can't decide on anything. Did I tell you they were twins?" Lorelai exclaimed.

Luke chuckled. "Wow. Here." He said pouring her a huge mug of coffee.

"No lectures?" Lorelai said surprised.

"Looks like you deserve it." He said.

"Thanks." She sighed and started to drink it.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked concerned.

"Yeh I just...sometimes I think my job is too big for me. Maybe I should have stayed as a maid..." She sighed.

"You're great at your job. Mia wouldn't have given it to you if she didn't think you were up to it." Luke said.

"You really think so?" Lorelai asked looking up at him.

"I know so." He smiled. "You can hack anything. You can do this. Just think, after the wedding's over, you don't ever have to see them again."

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks."

Luke smiled. "I'll go get your food."

Lorelai watched him disappear into the kitchen, smiling. How was it that Luke could always cheer her up?

A few minutes later, Luke came out and placed the burger infront of her. Lorelai looked at it and let out a laugh. "What did you do?"

Luke shrugged. "You seemed like you needed cheering up so I made you..."

"A happy burger." Lorelai smiled, looking down at the burger which had a face on it. She looked up at Luke. "Thank you." She said sincerely. She then grinned. "You know if Kirk found out of these..." She teased.

"Just eat your burger." He growled.

Lorelai grinned and started eating.

* * *

Hannah and Rory came back on the bus.

"I'm going to see if I can help Luke out at the diner." Hannah said.

"I thought you didn't have a shift today?" Rory said.

"I don't. I just feel like it." Hannah said.

"We're supposed to be helping mom with the wedding." Rory said.

"I know. I'll do like an hour at the diner and then come to the inn. Tell mom I'll be there. I promise." Hannah said.

"Ok." Rory said. "Are you ok?"

"Just need something to get my mind off things." She sighed.

"Things like Tristan?" Rory guessed.

"Tristan who?" Hannah said.

"I'll see you later. Try and bag us some coffee." Rory smiled.

Hannah smiled back. "I'll do my best."

Hannah then headed to the diner and went inside. "Hey Luke, I was wondering if you needed any help?" She said.

"Hannah!" He said surprised. "You're off today."

"I know but I don't mind." She shrugged.

"You ok?" Luke asked.

"Yeh fine. Just bad day at school." She said.

"Ok.." He said not wanting to push her. "You can help deliver the orders."

"Ok." She said and put her apron on before going off to work.

Luke watched her walk around delivering the orders and taking orders. She was perfectly polite to the customers but he could tell she wasn't her normal self. He watched her go up to Kirk who was sat at the counter and could tell she was getting frustrated.

"Kirk, I swear if you don't order like a normal person I'll..." She exclaimed.

Luke went up behind her. "Upstairs." He said firmly.

"But..." Hannah said.

"Upstairs." He said, guiding her to the stairs. "Caesar, hold the fort!"

"Got it boss!" Caesar called.

Luke got Hannah upstairs. "Ok are you going to tell me what's going on? Because I know you and I know you don't just blow up at Kirk like that for no reason." He said.

Hannah sighed and sat down on the sofa. She felt tears sting at her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Luke sighed. "What happened at school?" He asked cautiously.

"It's nothing. It's stupid." Hannah said embarrassed.

"It's not nothing if it got you in this state." He pointed out.

"It's just this guy...I just had a run in with him, that's all." She said embarrassed.

"Run in? What sort of run in?" Luke asked feeling protective.

"It was nothing." She said. "I just misunderstood the signs, that's all. I thought he liked me but I couldn't have been more wrong."

"Oh.." Luke said suddenly feeling a bit awkward. He didn't really know how to talk about this with her.

"I'm sorry I shouted at Kirk. I'll apologise." Hannah said.

"No it's fine. It's Kirk. He'll get over it." Luke said.

Hannah gave him a small smile. She then put her head in her hands. "I just feel so stupid. Even Paris tried to warn me."

"Paris is the...?"

"Scary, intense girl who hates us, yeh." Hannah nodded.

"Right..." Luke said. He sighed. "Look, if a guy treats you like this, he's not worth it." He said awkwardly. "You don't deserve to be messed around. If you see him with someone else, he obviously isn't treating you with respect."

"What if I like him though?" Hannah said quietly. "There's just...something about him..."

Luke shifted his cap awkwardly, not great at these talks. "Just show him you're worth more. If he really likes you, he'll realise what he's doing. Sometimes it just takes time."

Hannah looked up at him. "Is that how you feel when you see mom with different men?" She asked.

"Hannah..." He growled.

"Sorry.." She said quietly. "But for what it's worth, I think she likes you too..."

"So was this mood just because of this jerk?" Luke asked.

Hannah smirked at his use of words for Tristan. "Mostly." She said.

"Mostly?"

Hannah then got an idea. "Hey, you know how to play baseball right?" She asked.

"Uh yeh..." He said confused by the sudden change of subject.

"Could you teach me?" She asked. "I have to learn a sport for Chilton and Rory's already going golfing with our Grandpa. Grandma sort of pushed them into it." Hannah smirked.

"You didn't want to go with them?" Luke asked.

"Nah. Grandma didn't even ask me anyway." Hannah shrugged. "Rory's the perfect one in their eyes."

Luke frowned, angry over their favouritism. "Sure, I can teach you."

"Thanks!" Hannah smiled.

"So you want to keep working?" He asked.

"I should really get to the inn. I promised mom I'd help out at the wedding." She admitted.

"Go on then." He said.

Hannah stood up and walked over to the door. She glanced back and gave Luke a sincere smile. "You really are the best boss." She said.

Luke smiled. "Go on, your mom will be expecting you." He said.

"See you tomorrow." She smiled.

"See ya." He said.

He let out a breath after she had left and he clenched his fists, wanting to strangle this boy who had upset her and also her grandparents for making her feel invisible.

* * *

Hannah found Rory and Lorelai sat at the table with the guestbook and went over to them. "Hey, sorry I'm late." She said.

"It's ok. Everything ok?" Lorelai asked concerned.

"Just got held up at Luke's." She said. "I'm good." She assured her.

"Ok good. Well can you two hold the fort for a minute? I just need to go and see some people." Lorelai said.

"Sure." Hannah said sitting down next to Rory.

Rory looked at her. "You look happier." She remarked.

Hannah shrugged. "Just realised Tristan doesn't deserve my attentions."

"Good." Rory agreed. Hannah gave her a look. "What? I just think you deserve better, that's all."

"Yeh I know." Hannah sighed. "It's just...I can't help how I feel. But if he wants to mess me around, fine. I'm not going to get upset about it. He can do what he wants." She said firmly.

Rory raised her eyebrows. "Really?" She said unconvinced.

"Yep." Hannah said.

"Ok." Rory said dropping it. They looked up when they heard raised voices and saw a woman sitting what they assumed was her daughter into a chair and telling her to stay there and not dirty her dress.

"God I'm so glad mom never forced us to do anything like that." Hannah said.

"Yeh, we've been pretty lucky, haven't we?" Rory smiled.

Hannah smiled at her sister and they both watched their mom be the perfect hostess. "Yeh we did good." She said.

 **So what do you think? Hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter for a treat! :)**

Chapter 3

"So how likely is it that they will let us out of next Friday's dinner?" Rory asked as the three of them stood outside the Gilmore Mansion.

"Can pigs fly?" Hannah joked.

"Impossible then." Rory said.

"I'll try but if they say no, we'll have your party on the Saturday ok?" Lorelai said.

Rory and Hannah nodded and then rang the doorbell. The maid let them in. They went into the living room for drinks and then went to the dining room for dinner.

"So Rory, I hear you enjoyed your golfing day with your grandfather?" Emily smiled, looking pointedly at Lorelai.

"Yeh it was fun." Rory smiled politely. "Would have been more fun if Hannah had come."

Hannah gave her a sister a small smile and then was pleased to see the uncomfortable look on their Grandma's face. "It's cool. I'm learning another sport." She grinned.

"What sport is that?" Richard asked.

"Baseball." Hannah said.

"Danger Will Robinson! Abort, abort!" Lorelai warned.

"Baseball? You know how to play baseball?" Emily asked shocked.

"Nope, that's why I'm learning." Hannah joked.

"Hannah.." Lorelai gave her a look.

"Who do you know who plays baseball then?" Emily asked.

"Luke." Hannah said.

"Luke? Who's Luke?" Emily asked. "Your boyfriend?"

Hannah stifled a laugh and she looked across at her mom who was trying to smother her smirk as well. Even Rory was smiling. "No, Grandma. That would be kind of wrong." She smirked. "He's my boss."

"Your boss? You have a job?" Richard asked.

"Yeh. At Luke's. We eat there practically everyday." Hannah said.

"A restaurant?" Emily asked.

"Nope. A diner." Hannah said.

Lorelai cringed and waited for it.

"You work in a diner?" Emily asked aghast. "That's not hygienic! Lorelai, how could you let her work in a filthy diner?" She exclaimed.

Lorelai sighed. "She wanted to work there, mom."

"It's not filthy. It's great. Luke cooks great food and the town love it." Hannah said loyally.

"Even so, that's not really a proper job." Richard said trying to calm everyone down.

Hannah frowned. "It is to me."

"Hannah, darling, you go to Chilton now. You don't need to work at a diner." Emily said.

"Well it's not up to you." Hannah said annoyed.

"Hannah!" Emily said shocked.

"Well it's not! And you don't even know Luke! It's a great place and I like working with Luke." Hannah said fiercely loyal.

The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence awkwardly. The subject of the next dinner didn't even come up as Lorelai knew the answer would be no after today. Soon it was time to leave and Hannah left without saying goodbye.

"Really Lorelai, you need to teach that daughter of yours some manners." Emily scolded.

"I'm sorry mom but I think she has a right to be angry." Lorelai said.

"Why? Just because of that job of hers. I only spoke the truth." Emily said.

"Yeh and also insulted her choice in working there and insulted Luke's. Hannah loves working there and she gets very loyal. If you tried to know her at all, you'd know that." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai!" Emily exclaimed.

"We have to go. Bye mom. Bye dad." She said.

"Bye." Rory said awkwardly and followed her mom out.

* * *

On Monday at school, Hannah and Rory started getting weird looks. They had no idea why.

"What's going on?" Rory said.

"No idea." Hannah said. She then spotted Tristan coming towards them. "And the day just keeps getting better..." She muttered.

"Happy birthday." He smirked.

"It's not our birthday." Rory said annoyed.

"No but it will be on Friday the 8th of October..." He started to read off an invitation.

"What is that?" Hannah said snatching it off him. She read it. "Oh my god..." She said showing it to Rory. "I'm going to kill her! There's no way I'm going to one of their stupid parties!" She said annoyed and stormed off.

"So I'm guessing you didn't know..." Tristan said.

"Well worked out Sherlock." Rory said.

"She's not happy about it." Tristan remarked.

Rory shot him a look. "What do you want Tristan?"

"I just thought she'd want a party." He said.

"Not one that's held by our grandparents." Rory said.

"Why?" He asked genuinely interested.

Rory sighed. "They don't particularly treat her that great. Well our Grandma anyway. She reminds them of our mom." She said, not even knowing why she was telling Tristan this.

"So I'm guessing your mom doesn't have the best relationship with them then?" He said.

"Are you kidding?" Rory said. "Mom moved out when she had us. She was only 16. Hannah's a lot like mom and I guess she reminds them of her."

"Wow." Tristan said, surprised by the story.

Rory shot him a look. "Just do me a favour. If you really do like Hannah, although you have a funny way of showing it, don't joke about this party. This is like her worst nightmare. If you're going just to joke, don't." She said and then she shut her locker and walked off.

Tristan stood there thinking.

* * *

At 4:03am on Friday, Lorelai went to Hannah's room. "Come on, birthday girl." She whispered.

"Hey.." Hannah smiled. She got out of her bed and followed her mom down to Rory's room. This had been a tradition since they were born.

They all snuggled up on Rory's bed.

"I can't believe you two have grown so much. I still remember all those years ago. 16 years. I was lying in hospital." She smiled.

"In labour..." Rory said.

"Cussing like a sailor." Hannah smirked.

"That's right!" Lorelai grinned. "Hannah came first. I remember when her head came out."

"Ok. Night." Hannah said closing her eyes.

"And then Rory..." Lorelai grinned.

"Yeh I'm going back to sleep as well." Rory said closing her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Hannah and Rory went into the diner with Lane.

"I still don't get why you have to go to school on your birthday!" Lane said.

"Me too!" Hannah said.

"We've got a Latin test. That's why." Rory said.

"Urghh more tests..." Hannah groaned.

They sat at the counter. Luke came over to them. "Wrong seats." He said.

"Since when were there right seats?" Hannah asked.

"Since the stupid cake I baked for you and the stupid balloons I blew up for you are at that table over there." He said pointing to a table.

"Aw you blew up balloons for us?" Rory smiled.

"Yep." He said gruffly.

"Aw Luke, you big softy!" Hannah grinned.

"3 seconds and they're gone." He said.

"We're going." Rory said.

Hannah grinned and followed her. They started eating the cake and then left for school shortly after, dreading the evening.

* * *

That evening was a bad as they thought. Hannah watched as Emily showed Rory off like a prized possession. She could see how awkward Rory was as well and felt for her sister. She wandered out into the foyer just as Tristan came in. "Great.." She muttered.

"Hey.." He said. "Coming to welcome me?" He smirked.

"You wish." She snorted. "I need to go."

"No wait. Please." He said.

Hannah turned back surprised by the genuine tone of his voice. "What?"

"I got you something." Tristan said handing her a small bag. "Birthday present."

"You got me a birthday present?" She said surprised.

"Well it's sort of mandatory to bring presents for a birthday party." He said.

"Oh, so an obligation then." Hannah said.

"Yeh. And no. I wanted you to have this. I wanted to get you something." He said.

Hannah looked inside the bag and was shocked. She took out a beautiful silver necklace. "Tristan..." She said quietly.

"I thought it would suit you." He shrugged.

Hannah gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He said.

Suddenly Hannah saw Rory rush past them and up the stairs. "Sorry I should go after her..." She said.

"It's fine. Go." He said and he watched her run upstairs after Rory.

She found her in their mom's old room. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I just shouted at Grandma." Rory muttered.

"What?" Hannah said surprised.

"I just shouted at Grandma. She wanted me to make a speech. I said I didn't want to and she went on about how I was the hostess and how it was my duty to make a speech. I just snapped. I shouted at her about how it wasn't just my party, how it was yours as well but that she didn't seem to take any notice of you and then I told her to do a speech as it's her party, her guests." Rory said. "Urghh, I've never shouted at her before." She groaned putting her head in her hands.

"Wow.." Hannah said stunned. "You know I didn't care about being left out..." She said.

"Yeh keep telling yourself that." Rory said.

"What? I don't care." She protested.

"Han, I would care." Rory said. "I know it hurts you."

Hannah sighed. She shrugged. "I've got mom and you. That's all the family I need."

Later that evening, they said goodbye and Rory tried to apologise for her outburst but Emily wouldn't listen. "We're having a party tomorrow at home. You and Grandpa should come." Rory suggested hopefully.

"Well that's very sweet of you but I'm afraid your grandfather and I have plans." She said sweetly.

"Oh. Ok." Rory said disappointed.

Hannah frowned. "What plans?"

"Just plans." Emily said.

"Plans that you couldn't change so you could come to your granddaughters' birthday party?" Hannah said annoyed. "Look I know you hate me but Rory invited you. You like Rory. You think she's perfect. She wants you to come! So just come!" Hannah exclaimed. "Come on, let's go." She said and her and Rory left.

Emily stood there stunned. "She thinks I hate her?"

"Well have you given her any reason not to think that?" Lorelai said.

"What's that meant to mean?" Emily said.

"Do you take any interest in Hannah at all? Do you ask her questions about her life or school?" Lorelai pointed out.

"I ask about school!" Emily said.

"No, you ask Rory about school." Lorelai corrected her. "Just admit it, she reminds you of me, doesn't she?"

"She's just like you were at that age." Emily said.

"You couldn't be more wrong and if you took the time to know her, you'd realise that. She's just as smart as Rory, she's kind, she's funny. It hurts her everytime you ignore her, mom. I see it. Hannah would deny it but I know." Lorelai said. "Now I have to go. Bye mom." She said and then left.

* * *

The next evening was in full swing and Rory and Hannah were opening presents. They opened laptops from their mom. They both launched themselves at her, thanking her. Sookie then brought out the cake and everyone sang to them. Lorelai then stood up. "I'd just like to say something. Hannah and Rory are the two most important people in my life. They're the reason my life is so great and so happy. They're the reason I get up every morning. So please, everyone, raise your glasses and let's get this party started!" She smiled.

Everyone cheered and Rory and Hannah hugged their mom. Hannah then stopped when she saw who had entered. "Rory, they came." Hannah said.

Rory turned round. "Grandma, Grandpa!" She smiled and went to hug them.

Hannah felt her mom put her hand on her shoulder. "Mom, I'm fine." Hannah said. She then saw Luke coming in. "Oh hey look! Luke made it!" She smiled.

Lorelai watched Hannah go over and greet Luke and smiled. At least Hannah could count on someone.

Later that evening, Rory was talking to her grandparents when Emily spotted Hannah chatting and laughing with a scruffy looking man wearing flannel and a baseball cap. "Rory, who's your sister with?" She asked.

Rory looked over and smiled. "That's Luke." She said.

"Luke? The diner man?" Emily said.

"Yep!" Rory smiled.

Suddenly Hannah started jumping up and down. "Oh my god, oh my god!" She exclaimed. "You've got to be kidding me! Mom, look what Luke got me!" Hannah called.

Emily watched Lorelai walk over to them and she saw her smile at the man.

"I can't believe you got these! They were sold out!" Hannah exclaimed.

"I managed to find a couple." He smiled.

"Oh my god, thank you!" Hannah beamed and gave Luke a hug, which he returned awkwardly.

Hannah then ran over to Rory. "Look!" She said showing her the tickets.

"Wow, Black Eyed Peas!" Rory said.

"Who are they?" Emily asked.

"Hannah's favourite band." Rory smiled. "Aw Luke's so sweet."

"He said he had something for you too but he didn't want to interrupt you." Hannah smiled.

"I'll catch him later." Rory said. "Looks like mom's trying to get him to make some more coffee." She grinned.

Hannah laughed and Emily followed their gaze and Lorelai jumped around the diner man like an excited puppy. He said something to her and she suddenly grinned. She could have sworn there was a spark between them.

* * *

Later that evening, most of the guests had left apart from Sookie and Luke who had stayed behind to help clear up. Lorelai went into the kitchen to help Luke. "Hey." She smiled.

"I can't believe you had a food fight." He grumbled wiping some cake off the counter.

Lorelai grinned. "It's not a party without a food fight!"

Luke rolled his eyes.

Lorelai smiled at her. "It was sweet of you for getting Hannah those tickets." She said.

"It was no big deal. She mentioned the concert a couple weeks ago." He said.

"How did you get them?" Lorelai asked.

"What?"

"The tickets." She said.

"I just found some online." He said.

Lorelai shook her head. "It was well know that the concert sold out within hours." She said. "So how?"

Luke sighed. "I know a man in that business so I asked for a favour." He admitted. "It's no big deal."

Lorelai smiled. "It is to Hannah." She said. "Thank you." She said sincerely. "And Rory loves her book."

"I thought Jane Austen was a safe bet." He said.

Lorelai laughed. "Yeh." She said.

Luke smiled and for a minute they locked eyes but suddenly Sookie came in. "We've pretty much finished the living room. Need any help in here?" She asked oblivious.

"Uh..um...yeh. Thanks Sook." Lorelai said coming out of her daze. "Thanks for helping." She said sincerely.

"No problem." Sookie smiled.

"I'm just going to see the girls." She said. She glanced at Luke who had gone back to scrubbing the surface. He glanced back and they shared a small smile. She then went down the hallway to the living room to find Hannah watching tv and Rory sat next to her reading the book Luke had bought her. She squeezed in between them. "So did you two have fun?" She asked.

"Yeh it was great." Rory smiled.

"Yeh it was a great party mom, thanks." Hannah smiled.

"Good." Lorelai smiled. Hannah went back to her tv show and Rory went back to her book. Lorelai thought back to a moment ago where she could have sworn her and Luke had been able to kiss. Had she wanted them to?

 **So I hope you enjoyed this birthday chapter! :) Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thought I'd be nice and give you yet another chapter! :D Please please review and let me know what you think! Your support means so much to me! :)**

Chapter 4

It was Sunday and Hannah was working in the diner that day. She looked up when she heard the bells ring and was surprised to see her Grandpa come in and stand by the door awkwardly. He spotted her and walked up to the counter.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see you actually." He said.

"You did?" She asked surprised.

"I overheard what you said to your grandmother after the party at our house and I feel ashamed that you would ever think we would love Rory more than you." He said sincerely. "I just wanted you to know that. And I was wondering if maybe we could spend the day together?"

"Um thanks." She said. "I'm working all day today though." She said apologetically.

"No you're not." Luke said coming up.

"What?" Hannah said confused.

"I've got it covered. Go spend the day with your Grandpa." He smiled, seeing how much it had meant to Hannah when he said what he had said.

"Really?" Hannah asked.

"Really." He smiled.

"Thanks Luke!" She smiled. "I'll make it up to you."

"No need." He shook his head.

"I want to." Hannah said. "And I will."

"You're too like your mother, you know that." Luke said.

"Thanks!" Hannah grinned. "See you later!"

"See ya. Have fun." He smiled.

* * *

"So that's the diner you work in?" Richard questioned when they left.

"Yeh. We've been going there since Rory and I were like 12. Mom found it and the rest was history." Hannah smiled. "We've been going there daily ever since."

"You go every day?" He asked surprised.

"Yep. Mom's addicted to the coffee." Hannah grinned. "The food's amazing too though."

"Isn't it expensive to go every day?" He asked.

"Luke rarely lets us pay. When we were younger, Luke knew mom was making a lot of money so he always made sure we all had at least one good meal." Hannah said. "He would even give us pie when Rory and I were doing homework there while waiting for mom to finish at the inn."

"That's nice of him." Richard said.

"That's Luke." Hannah shrugged. "He looks out for us. Kind of nice really. I think that's probably why I wanted to work there. He took an interest in me and Rory as well as mom. He would talk to us like adults. I started helping out when I turned 13 and then he let me start working when I turned 15. It's a fun job."

Richard had to smile at her enthusiasm. "Well that's good then." He said. "Rory mentioned you like reading as well?" He said.

Hannah nodded.

"You should come and check out some of the books in my study. You might like them." He said.

Hannah smiled. "Thanks. I might do that."

As they walked across the town, Richard noticed how nearly everyone smiled and said hello to Hannah and how she smiled back and said hello back to them easily. He was starting to see what sort of life his daughter had made here.

"So what do you want to do?" Hannah asked. "There's not too much to do as it's quite small. We could also go back to the house. Rory should be home."

"That sounds nice." He smiled.

Hannah took him back to the house and walked inside.

"You don't lock your door?" Richard asked surprised.

"Nothing ever happens here. It's fine." Hannah said. "Rory? You here?" She called.

Rory appeared from her room. "Hey!" She smiled. "Aren't you supposed to be at Luke's? Oh hi Grandpa!" She said surprised, seeing him behind Hannah.

"Hello Rory." He smiled warmly. "I came to see Hannah. I hope we're not interrupting your studying."

Rory saw how happy Hannah was and smiled. "Not at all. I was just reading some notes. Has Hannah shown you around?"

"Showed him all the sights. Even passed Kirk roller blading." Hannah laughed.

Rory grinned. "I don't know why his mother lets him out in those. He's a danger to himself and others!"

Hannah grinned. "I thought Luke was going to kill him when he attempted to come inside the diner still wearing them."

Rory laughed. "Aw I wished I'd seen that."

* * *

After a nice afternoon spent with Richard, Hannah headed back to the diner to finish her shift since there was still time left before closing. She was crossing the square when she spotted a familiar figure in the gazebo. "Tristan?" She said surprised.

"Hey." He said coming down the stairs.

"God today is a day for unexpected visitors!" Hannah joked.

"Sorry." He smirked. "I had to get out of my house and I didn't really know where to go."

"So you ended up in Stars Hollow where nothing ever happens?" Hannah grinned.

"Yeh well, I knew you lived here so..." He shrugged.

Hannah glanced towards the diner knowing she should go and help Luke with the dinner rush. "Look, I'm sorry, I'm not brushing you off but I need to go work. I've already had most of the day off because my Grandpa showed up unexpectedly and I want to make it up." She said.

"It's fine. You go. I'll wait." He said.

"I might be a few hours." Hannah said.

"That's cool. I'll just sit here a people watch." He smirked.

"And people think I'm crazy." Hannah joked. "You know you really don't have to wait. Unless you needed something?"

"I do need to tell you something but it can wait til after." He said.

"Can't you just tell me now?"

"Nope." He smirked.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll see you later."

* * *

After her shift at the diner, she assured Luke she would be ok walking home. It took some persuading but he finally agreed to let her. She then walked back to the gazebo where Tristan was still waiting.

"Ok what was so important that you had to stay?" Hannah joked.

"This." Tristan said coming down the stairs and then kissing her.

"Uh...um...ok..." Hannah said taken by surprise. "Wow..."

"Worth the wait?" He smirked.

Hannah stood there not really knowing what to say. "Um..I...Tristan..."

"Look, I know you heard things about me at school and I know you got upset with me but the reason I haven't ever had a proper girlfriend is because I haven't met anyone I genuinely want to spend more than a day with." He admitted. "Until I met you. You're different than all the other girls. You're funny, smart, kind. You call me out on my crap. I like that."

Hannah blushed slightly.

"I like you." He admitted. "And I think you like me too. I think this could work, you and me. What do you say?"

Hannah smiled at him. She leaned forward and kissed him again. She pulled back after a moment. "That answer your question?" She joked.

Tristan smirked. "Perfectly." He said. "Walk you home?" He asked.

Hannah smiled. "Yeh that'd be nice."

Tristan smiled and put his arm round her and they walked off to the house. What they didn't realise was that Luke was watching them from the window of the diner, totally surprised by what he had seen.

 **Hope you liked it! I know it was a shorter chapter but I promise the next one will be longer! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for you lovely reviews so far! Keep them coming! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 5

Hannah went into the house with a giddy smile on her face.

"Someone's happy." Lorelai remarked from the sofa.

Hannah smiled. "It's been a good day." She said.

"Grandpa coming was pretty cool." Rory smiled.

"Wait, your Grandpa came?" Lorelai asked surprised. "How did I not know this?"

"Because he came to see Hannah and noone else." Rory smiled.

Lorelai saw the happiness that passed across Hannah's face when Rory said that and smiled. "Good. I hope you had a nice time."

"Yeh we did." Hannah said sitting next to her mom. She then hesitated a bit. She wanted to tell her mom about Tristan but she wasn't sure how she would take it.

"That's your thinking face. What's up?" Lorelai asked.

"Grandpa wasn't the only visitor I had today." Hannah admitted.

"Oh yeh? Who else?" Lorelai asked.

"Tristan..." She said.

"Tristan? He came to Stars Hollow?" Rory asked surprised.

"He wanted to see me and tell me something. I was on my way back to Luke's when I bumped into him so he waited til I was finished." Hannah said. She couldn't keep the giddy smile off her face.

"And?" Lorelai asked nervously.

"He...He said he really liked me and then...he kissed me." Hannah admitted.

"Wow! But I thought..." Rory said.

"I know but he's been really sweet recently and he said he really liked me." Hannah said. She looked at her mom. "Mom? Please say something. I didn't want to hide it from you."

Lorelai sighed. "Look I'd be a hypocrite if I told you that you couldn't have a boyfriend til whatever age but promise me something ok?" She said.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"Please just be careful and be safe. I don't want you to get hurt." Lorelai said.

Hannah nodded. "I promise."

"Thank you." Lorelai said. She then smiled. "So do we get to meet him then?"

"Well Rory's met him but I guess I could invite him to the house one day next week." She smiled.

Lorelai grinned. "He was the cute one from the first day wasn't he?"

Hannah smirked. "Maybe."

* * *

After school the next day, Hannah went to the diner for her shift. "Hey Luke!" She smiled getting her apron.

"Hey." He said gruffly.

Hannah frowned. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Tables over there need clearing and then orders need to be delivered." He said, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Um...ok..." Hannah said confused.

Luke spent most of the time in the kitchen. Hannah didn't know what was going on. When he finally appeared to refill the coffee jugs, Hannah decided to find out what was going on.

"Did I do something wrong or something?" Hannah asked.

"Nope." He said gruffly.

"Then why are you blanking me?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are!" Hannah said getting frustrated. "You've been avoiding me for the past hour!"

"I don't want to talk about it. There's work to be done." He said gruffly.

"Just tell me what I've done!"

Luke turned to face her. "Fine. It wasn't long ago that you were upstairs in my apartment all upset about this guy for treating you badly and then I suddenly see you kissing in the square." He said.

"What...how did you?" Hannah asked shocked.

"I saw you through the window. No wonder you didn't need a lift back." He said.

"Why are you so mad?" Hannah asked totally confused.

"Because I don't want that jerk to mess you around!" Luke said.

"Tristan's not a jerk! And this is none of your business!" Hannah exclaimed angrily.

"It is my business! I care about you!" Luke exclaimed.

"Well you don't need to!" Hannah exclaimed. "I don't need you looking out for me! You're not my dad!"

"I'm not trying to be your dad. I just don't want you to get hurt! I've known you for years. You're my employee. I'm allowed to care!" He said.

"You don't get to tell me what to do!" Hannah shouted. "I bet you were only nice to me and Rory because you like mom and want to get with her! You're just like all the other guys!" Hannah regretted saying it as soon as it came out as she saw the hurt on Luke's face.

"Go home." He said.

"But.."

"Go home." He said angrily. "I don't need you tonight here. I'll cover it."

Hannah desperately wanted to apologise but she was too mad. "Fine." She grumbled, taking off her apron and throwing it on the counter and then leaving.

* * *

Rory was reading in the living room when she heard the door slam and Hannah storm in. "Everything ok?"

"No!" She snapped. "He needs to stay out of my business. It's nothing to do with him!"

"Who?" Rory said confused.

"Luke! He totally went off on one with me about me and Tristan!" Hannah exclaimed.

"What?"

"He saw us kissing yesterday and when I went in for my shift today he was all moody and kept ignoring me. And when I confronted him about it he called Tristan a jerk and how it wasn't long ago that I was upset over him." Hannah said. "We said things and he sent me home." She said.

"You'll make up." Rory said. "You and Luke always do."

Hannah sighed and sat down next to her. "It's different this time. I said some things which I shouldn't have but I was so mad I didn't think."

"Like what?" Rory asked.

Hannah just shook her head. "I can't. It was bad, Ror. Really bad."

Rory put her arm round her. "It'll be ok. You can apologise and then you can put it in the past. You know Luke's protective over us. He cares about us. Maybe seeing you with Tristan just freaked him out a bit."

Hannah sighed. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Ok.."

"Night."

"Night." Rory said, wondering what was so bad that she was ashamed about what she had said.

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai, Rory and Hannah went to Luke's for breakfast. Hannah was dreading it. They sat down at a table by the window and then Luke came over to take the orders.

"What can I get you?" He asked, avoiding Hannah's gaze.

"Pancakes please!" Lorelai grinned.

"French toast." Rory smiled.

Luke glanced at Hannah. "And for you?" He asked gruffly.

"Um just an omelette. Please." She said.

"Coming right up." He said gruffly. He went to leave but Hannah stopped him.

"Luke.."

"Yeh?"

"I wanted to...um...I want to..." She started. She wanted to say how she wanted to apologise but it couldn't come out. She bottled out. "I just wanted to know if my shift's still on for today." She said quietly.

Luke was quiet for a moment. "Be here for 5." He said gruffly.

Hannah let out a breath, relieved she hadn't lost her job. "Thanks." She said quietly.

Luke then went off to the kitchen.

"Ok what was that about? It was all kinds of awkward. Have you and Luke had a fight or something?" Lorelai asked confused.

"You could say that." Hannah sighed.

"What about?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hannah said. "I'm going to head off now, I think."

"But you haven't eaten." Rory said.

"I'm not hungry." She grumbled and got up and left.

"Do you know what's going on?" Lorelai asked Rory.

Rory shrugged. "All I know is that they had a fight about Tristan. Apparently Luke saw them kissing. That's all I know. But Hannah said that she said some things she shouldn't have but she wouldn't tell me what."

Lorelai frowned and glanced over at Luke who was taking an order at the counter. Hannah and Luke never fought. This must have been bad.

* * *

After school, Hannah went to the diner for her shift. She got her apron and started doing what she normally did. The customers could sense something wasn't right. Both Luke and Hannah were avoiding each other and there was no joking around like usual.

Suddenly the diner phone rang and Luke went to answer it.

"Luke's?" He said gruffly.

"Luke, Hannah's there right?" He heard Lorelai's voice at the end of the line.

"Yeh." He said glancing over at Hannah who was quietly cleaning the counter.

"Could you tell her to call herself and get to the hospital? I would come and get her but I'm already here. And Rory. I mean Rory's here too." She rambled.

"Whoa slow down, what's going on?" Luke asked.

He heard the tremble in her voice. "My...um...my dad's collapsed. My mother called me at the inn and since Rory was here with me, we just drove straight here. I should have come to get Hannah but I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine." He said softly. "I'll get her to the hospital."

"You don't need to come. She'll be fine in a cab." Lorelai said quietly.

"Look, I was alone when my dad was in the hospital. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. We'll be there in 15 minutes." He said.

"Thanks Luke." She said quietly.

Luke hung up and looked at Hannah. He then looked at all his customers. "Ok everyone, we're closing! Any food is on the house but you need to leave now!" He said.

Everyone was surprised but they knew not to mess with Luke so they left. Hannah looked over at him. "Why are we closing?" She asked. "You know if you wanted me to leave, you could have just told me instead of kicking the customers out." She grumbled.

"Hannah..."

"You could have just told me I don't have a job anymore!"

"Hannah we need to go to the hospital." He said gently.

"You didn't need to...wait what?" Hannah said suddenly worried. "Is mom ok? Is it Rory?"

"It's your Grandpa." He said.

"Grandpa?" She said shocked. "What...what's happened?"

"I don't know. That was your mom on the phone. She just said he collapsed." He said. "Come on, I'll drive you."

"It's fine. I'll get a cab." She said stubbornly.

Luke took a frustrated breath. "Look I know you don't want me caring but I do and I can't help that. Your mom was upset and she wants you there. A cab could take ages and right now your mom could do with all the support she can get. I've got my truck right outside. Now I'm happy to call you a cab if that's what you want but I'm going to go anyway. I was alone when my dad was in hospital and it felt awful. It's your choice." He said.

"I'll go with you." Hannah said quietly.

"Ok then let's go." He said.

He led her to his truck and started driving to the hospital. He heard a sniff coming from the passenger seat. He glanced over and saw Hannah wiped away a tear. He sighed. "Look I'm sorry for shouting. I'm sure your Grandpa will be ok." He said softly.

Hannah didn't say anything.

"If he's anything like your mom, he's tough. He'll get through whatever this is." Luke said. He sighed.

Hannah glanced over at him. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Luke looked over at her. "About what?"

"You know what about." Hannah said. "I was angry and I said things I didn't mean yesterday. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He said gruffly.

"It's not." Hannah shook her head. "You've been so good to us over the years and I just threw all that back in your face. I know you weren't being nice to us just because you like mom. I...I shouldn't have said it. You're not like the other guys who just tolerate us because they like mom. You genuinely care. Not even dad cares enough to come see us." She said. She looked over at Luke. "I'm really sorry."

Luke looked over at her and saw the tears. He reached over and put his hand over one of hers. "It's ok." He said softly.

Hannah gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have shouted at you about that guy. I just...I don't want you getting hurt." He said. "But it's not my place. I know that."

"No. You do have a right. And you were right. I was angry at Tristan before but he's just been really nice recently. And I like him." She said quietly. "I mean mom annoys the hell out of you but you still like her right?" She asked.

Luke shot her a look causing her to smile a little. "We're here." He said pulling up to the hospital.

He parked and they got out and found out where Lorelai and Rory were. Hannah spotted them first. "Mom!" She said running to her and hugging her.

"Hey hon." She said softly giving her a hug.

Hannah then went and hugged Rory. "Do you know anything yet? What happened?"

"We don't know." Rory said quietly.

Luke saw Lorelai trying to hold it together. "Hey, come here." He said pulling her into a hug. "He'll be fine."

"He just collapsed according to mom. She's beside herself. Noone will tell us anything. I know I didn't have the best relationship with him but...he's still my dad.." She said quietly.

"It's ok." He said softly, rubbing her back to comfort her.

"You didn't need to come." She said quietly. Luke was about to protest when she gave him a small smile. "But thanks. I guess I did need the support." She said pulling away from the hug.

"He'll be fine." Luke assured her. "He'll be just fine." He said giving Rory and Hannah a small reassuring smile as well. He then led Lorelai to a seat next to Rory and Hannah and they all feel into silence, hoping some good news would come soon.

 **So an eventful chapter there! What do you think? Review and let me know! Your reviews really do motivate me so please keep them coming! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is going to be a dramatic chapter so beware! ;) Please keep the reviews coming! :)**

Chapter 6

Luke, Lorelai, Hannah and Rory were all sat in the waiting room when Emily suddenly appeared.

"Any news?" Lorelai asked spotting her.

"It's just angina." Emily said clearly relieved. "The doctor said he should be fine with plenty of rest and a healthier diet."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god." Lorelai said.

"They said we can see him now. I thought I'd come and get you all first." She said.

"Thanks." Lorelai said sincerely. She glanced at her daughters. "You two go with your Grandma. I'll be there in a minute." She said.

Rory and Hannah nodded and disappeared off with Emily.

Luke looked at Lorelai. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeh. I just..uh..needed a minute." She admitted. She felt a tear fall down her face. "Sorry..." She said wiping it away.

"It's ok. Come here." He said giving her another hug. "He's ok. He's going to be fine."

"I know." She sniffed. She then pulled away from him and gave him a genuine smile. "Thanks for coming. I needed you." She admitted.

"Anytime." He smiled.

It was then that Lorelai saw it. That look in his eyes. That look that everyone else in the town was talking about. She saw it. They locked eyes for a minute before slowly leaning forward and kissing.

"Wow..." Lorelai laughed nervously pulling away after a moment.

"Yeh.." Luke said just as nervous.

"Um..I..." She started but she was interrupted by Rory and Hannah running back.

"Mom, he really is ok." Hannah smiled.

"Yeh he looks good." Rory smiled.

Lorelai managed to take her glance away from Luke and smiled at her daughters. "That's great. I think I might stay and see if your Grandma needs anything. Why don't you two go home? Luke can take you." She said. She glanced at Luke. "Is that ok?"

"Sure." He said. He smiled at Rory and Hannah. "Come on." He said turning to go towards the exit.

"Luke?" Lorelai said.

Luke turned back round.

"We'll talk later ok?" She said giving him a nervous smile.

He smiled back and nodded. "We'll talk later."

"Ok good." She smiled and watched them leave. She stood there for a moment just taking in what had happened.

* * *

Luke led them to the truck and helped them into the front, Hannah in the middle and Rory next to her. He then got into the driving seat.

"Whoa, it's really got snowy." Rory commented watching the snow come down heavily.

"Yeh they mentioned there might be a blizzard coming." Luke said. "We should get going." He said turning the engine on and then driving off.

About 10 minutes later, they were on the highway and the snow was coming down even heavier. Luke was driving really carefully and decided to get off on the next exit and go on quieter roads. As he was turning off, a car quickly pulled infront of him cutting him up and nearly making him go into him. "Jeez!" He exclaimed, having to break quickly. He continued off the exit and got to a crossroads. He waited for the light to turn green and when he did, he started to cross it when suddenly a car came across on red and clipped the back of his truck as it tried to miss him. Luke tried to regain control but the truck hit some black ice and the steering became harder.

"Luke! Watch out!" Hannah shouted.

Luke looked up and before he could do anything, the truck crashed into the barrier at the side and went down a ditch into a tree. He groaned, holding his shoulder which was hurting badly. He didn't care about himself though. He looked across at Rory and Hannah. He was relieved to see Rory's eyes open. "Rory?" He said gently. "Are you ok? Does anything hurt?" He asked.

"Just my head." She said quietly. "I..I think I'm ok." She said shaken. She looked across at Hannah whose eyes were closed. "Han? Hannah?" She said worried. She looked at Luke with tears in her eyes. "Why isn't she waking up?"

Luke's heart dropped as he saw Hannah not moving. "I..I don't know." He said. "Um can you reach into my pocket and get my phone and call an ambulance? I can't move my shoulder much." He said.

Rory nodded and with her hand trembling, she reached into his pocket and got his phone to call for help.

"Hannah?" Luke said quietly. "Hannah, can you hear me?"

He was so relieved when he suddenly heard her groan and saw her eyes flutter open. "Luke?" She said quietly.

"It's ok. Don't move ok? We've been in an accident. An ambulance is on its way." He said softly.

"Luke...I'm scared..." Hannah said quietly, shaking. "I...my legs..I can't move them...I can't feel them.."

Luke was really worried when he heard that but he knew he needed to stay strong when he saw Rory's worried face as well. "Help is on its way." He said gently. "Just don't move ok?"

"Don't leave me...please..." Hannah said quietly, reaching for his hand.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He promised.

"Rory..." Hannah said quietly.

"I'm here, Han." Rory said. "Just hold on in there ok?" Rory glanced at Luke. "We need to call mom..."

Luke nodded. "We'll do it on the way to the hospital."

* * *

The ambulance soon arrived and soon after they were on their way to the hospital again. Luke was sat by Hannah's side as she lay on a stretcher. Rory was sat next to him. Luke had rung Lorelai and it was the hardest phone call he had ever had to make.

They soon arrived at the hospital and Luke helped Rory in. They ran into Lorelai straight away. "What happened?" She asked beside herself with worry seeing Hannah in the stretcher.

"There was black ice..." Luke said quietly. "I couldn't do anything. Go with Hannah."

Lorelai glanced at Luke and then at her daughter in the stretcher who was being taken off somewhere and she nodded. She followed Hannah to see what was going on. Rory was also going off to get checked out. Luke sat down in a chair and buried his head in his hands. It had been about 15 minutes when he heard someone sit next to him.

"Luke..." Rory said quietly.

Luke looked up. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Just a knock to the head. They said I just needed some rest." She said.

Luke nodded relieved it wasn't any worse.

"Have you heard anything about Hannah?" She asked quietly.

He shook his head. "Your mom went with her."

There was a silence and then Rory spoke again. "It wasn't your fault." She said quietly.

Luke looked at her again. "I should never have driven in that weather. It was too dangerous." He said.

"Luke, you're the most careful driver I know. It was that car's fault for going across on a red light. And then there was the black ice. There was nothing you could do. It was an accident." Rory said. "I don't blame you and neither will Hannah."

"Even if she can't feel her legs?" Luke said. He saw Rory looked down, worried. He sighed. "Sorry."

Rory gave him a small smile. "Whatever happens, it wasn't your fault." She said sincerely.

About an hour later, Lorelai came back and it was clear that she had been crying.

"Mom?" Rory said standing up and hugging her. "What's wrong? Is Hannah ok?"

Luke looked up from his seat, dreading the answer.

"I..It's her legs..." Lorelai said shakily. "Th..They're saying they were crushed and the nerves in her legs were damaged. Th..They're saying she might not walk again."

Rory had tears falling down her face now. "Never?" She asked.

"They said she could have intense therapy and maybe in the future, it may help but it would be a long road." Lorelai said quietly.

"C..Can I see her?" Rory asked.

Lorelai nodded. "They've brought her into a room. They said we can go see her now." She glanced at Luke. "Luke? You coming?"

"You go ahead." He said hoarsely.

"Ok." She said quietly.

He watched them walk off. He sat there for a few minutes before he slowly got up, wincing when he moved his shoulder. He went the same way Lorelai went and he managed to find the room. The door was open so he stood by the door. Luke watched Lorelai and Rory talk quietly to Hannah who had obviously been crying as well. He couldn't take it anymore. He had caused this. He turned and left but Lorelai saw him.

Lorelai followed him out of the room and found him further down the corridor on a seat. "Luke..." She said softly.

"I'm so sorry Lorelai. I'm so damn sorry!" Luke said thick with emotion.

Lorelai could see that he was trying to hold back tears. "It was an accident." She said quietly.

"No, I shouldn't have driven in the first place! It's all my fault! It's my fault that she might not walk again. It's all my fault!" He exclaimed emotionally.

"Luke..." Lorelai said going up to him. "Luke..."

Luke let out a big breath and then let Lorelai hug him. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's ok." She said softly. "I don't blame you. I know you Luke. You're a good driver. This could have happened to anyone."

Luke pulled away sat down on the seat, wincing as he hit his shoulder.

"Luke?" Lorelai frowned. "Have you got checked out?"

"I don't need to." He said. "They should focus on Hannah."

Lorelai went and touched Luke's shoulder gently and he winced. "Luke you need to get checked out. Your shoulder's hurting. Please."

"It's fine.." He said.

"Luke." She said quietly. "Please..."

Luke saw the worry in her face and sighed. "Ok."

"Thank you." She said. "Luke?"

"Yeh?" He said turning to her.

She leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips. "Stop blaming yourself. I need you. Hannah needs you. Please stop kicking yourself over what's happened. It was an accident."

"I don't get why you're not mad.." He said hoarsely. "I mean your daughter is in there...all hurt and you're being nice to me."

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "Because I know that in a split second you would happily change positions with Hannah in there, I know you would take a bullet for both of them. You're a great guy, Luke. This was an awful accident but that's all it was, an accident. Now please go get checked out and then come see Hannah. She's been asking after you." She said softly.

"She has?" Luke asked.

Lorelai gave him a smile. "She doesn't blame you, Luke. She just wants you in there. She needs you."

Luke sighed and wiped a couple of stray tears. "Ok. I..I'll come in a few minutes." He said.

"Promise?" Lorelai asked.

"I promise." He said. "You should get back to her."

Lorelai nodded and watched him go off to a nurse and taken into a room to get checked out. She sat there for a minute before slowly getting up before going back to Hannah's room.

 **So a very dramatic chapter there! Were you expecting that? ;) Please let me know what you think as was very nervous about this chapter! Review and let me know! Thanks! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for your reviews! Please keep them coming! :)**

Chapter 7

Hannah squinted her eyes open in the darkened room. It took her a while to remember where she was but when she did, it hit her again. She glanced at the small clock on her bedside table and it said it was 2 in the morning. It was then that she heard movement and realised she wasn't alone. She looked over to the chair next to her and to her surprise, she saw Luke sat there. "Luke..." She said.

"Hey.." Luke said awkwardly.

"Where's mom?" She asked.

"I persuaded her and Rory to go home and get some sleep. She said she would be here first thing in the morning." He said.

"Ok." She said. "Have you been home at all?" She asked.

Luke shook his head.

"How long have you been sat here?"

"Since about 8. You'd already fallen asleep. I didn't want you to wake up alone so I offered to stay while your mom and Rory went to get some proper rest." He said.

Hannah gave him a small smile. "Thanks." She said.

"I promised you I wouldn't leave." He said looking at the floor awkwardly.

"And you always keep your promises." Hannah gave him a genuine smile.

Luke glanced up at her. "I'm so sorry." He said.

Hannah shook her head. "Don't. It was an accident." She said. "I don't blame you." She added quietly.

Luke looked at her and nodded. "So...how are you?" He asked awkwardly. Hannah shrugged. "Sorry, silly question." He said.

"No, it's ok." Hannah said. "I guess I feel ok. It's just...It's just my legs. I can't feel them at all..." She said quietly.

Luke could tell she was scared. He reached over and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "It'll be ok." He said gently. "I know it doesn't feel like that now but we're all here for you. And with the right therapy, you'll get better. It'll be slow but you'll get there. I know it."

Hannah gave him a watery smile. "Thanks."

"You should get some more rest." He said.

"Are you going to stay?" Hannah asked.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said.

Hannah gave him a smile before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Hannah woke up about 7. She looked around at the empty room, wondering where Luke was until she saw a note on the bedside table. _Just gone to get a drink. Won't be long. Luke._

She smiled. She looked up when she heard the door open. Thinking it was Luke, she was surprised when Tristan came in. "Tristan..."

"Hey..." He said quietly.

"How did you...?"

"Rory called me." He said. "Told me everything."

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I was going to call you. It's...It's just been crazy." She said.

Tristan went straight to her side and gave her a hug. "It's ok." He reassured her.

Hannah wiped some tears from her eyes. "You didn't sign up for this..." She said quietly.

"What?" He asked.

"This. Me like this. I can't feel my legs. They said I might not be able to walk for months. I'll be a wheelchair." She said. "You...You won't want to deal with this..."

Luke was about to walk into the room when he heard voices.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Tristan asked.

"Tristan, this isn't fair on you! You don't deserve this. I'm...I'm going to be here for a long time and then when I do get out, I'll be in a wheelchair. You deserve to have fun with someone else." She said quietly.

Luke frowned at Hannah putting herself down. He was pleasantly surprised when he heard the reply from Tristan.

"No way." He said adamantly. "Hannah, I don't want anyone else. I want you. I like you, I really like you. This isn't going to change that." He said. "You're always going to amazing to me. The only person I want is you. You're not pushing me away."

"But..."

"No buts." He shook his head. "You're stuck with me."

Hannah gave him a watery smile. "You mean that? You really want to be with me when I'm like this?"

"Of course I do. You're beautiful to me, no matter what. I'll help you get through this, I promise." He said.

Hannah smiled. "Thank you."

Tristan leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. "I should get to school but I'll come and see you after ok?"

"Ok." She said giving him a small smile.

Luke came in at that moment. "Oh. Hi." He said.

"Hi." Tristan said.

"Um Luke, this is Tristan." Hannah said awkwardly, knowing how Luke reacted to Tristan before. "Tristan, this is Luke. He's...He's pretty much part of the family." She said, surprising Luke.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you." Tristan said holding his hand.

Hannah held her breath not knowing how Luke would react. She breathed a sigh of relief when Luke held out his hand and shook Tristan's. "You too." He nodded.

Tristan glanced at Hannah. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Hannah smiled and watched him go.

Luke went and sat next to her. "Here." He said giving her some coffee. "Don't tell the doctor. I just thought you could do with some." He said.

"Thanks." She smiled and took the coffee. She glanced at Luke. "And thanks...for being nice to Tristan."

"I heard what he said to you." Luke admitted. "I guess I got him wrong."

Hannah gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

Just then Lorelai came in. "Hey hon." She smiled.

"Hi mom." Hannah smiled.

"Did you sleep ok?" She asked.

"Yeh, only woke up once." She said.

"That's good." Lorelai smiled. She glanced at Luke. "Thanks for staying." She said gratefully.

"No problem." Luke said. "Did you get some sleep?"

"Yeh a bit." She said.

"Ok well..uh..I guess I'll get going." Luke said awkwardly. "Maybe I can come back later?" He said.

"Sure." Lorelai gave him a smile.

"We can..um..talk maybe." He said, not wanting to say anything infront of Hannah.

"Yeh." Lorelai smiled.

"Ok well I'll see you then." He gave her a small smile. "Bye Hannah." He said.

"Bye Luke." Hannah smiled and they watched him go. Hannah turned back to her mom. "Ok what was that?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh come on, I know when you're talking in code. I've lived with you for too long." Hannah said.

Lorelai sighed. "I want to focus on you at the moment. That's my priority." She said.

Hannah was confused. "Instead of what? Wait, has something happened between you and Luke?" She asked.

"What did I do to get two smart kids?" Lorelai joked.

"So something did happen?" Hannah pushed.

"Yes, something happened." Lorelai sighed. "But I can't think about that right now. We need to concentrate on getting you better."

"Are you kidding me?" Hannah exclaimed. "If something's going on between you and Luke, you should do something about it!"

"Hannah..." Lorelai said.

"No. I've waited too long for this. Please mom! Please promise me, you'll do something. You need someone right now as much as me. Promise me." Hannah insisted.

Lorelai gave her a small smile. "Ok. I promise."

Hannah smiled. "Good."

"So you would be ok with it?" Lorelai asked.

"Do I have to repeat what I just said?" Hannah asked.

"No." Lorelai said hiding a smile. It was nice to see Hannah joking around despite the circumstances.

* * *

Later that day, Emily came to visit after taking Richard home to rest after his angina attack. She wasn't alone though. "Hannah, look who came to see you." She smiled.

Hannah and Lorelai looked up and were shocked.

"Hey kiddo." Chris said. "Hey Lor..."

 **So what do you think? Please please please review and let me know! Your support means so much to me and it really motivates me to continue. Thanks! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thought I'd treat you to another chapter! :)**

Chapter 8

"Chris..." Lorelai said.

"Why the hell didn't you call me Lor? I mean our daughter's in hospital and I had to hear it from your mother!" He exclaimed.

"I was going to call you. I've just been a bit preoccupied! It only happened yesterday." Lorelai said.

"What happened? Who was driving? I'm going to kill them!" Chris said angrily.

"No you're not. It was an accident." Lorelai said. "Why don't you actually concentrate on your daughter's who's right here?"

Chris calmed down a little and turned to Hannah. "Hey kiddo. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I'm not going to be able to walk for months." Hannah said sarcastically.

"Sorry..." He said.

Hannah just shook her head. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"What?" He said confused. "To see you." He said. "I heard about the accident and I came straight here."

"So it takes me being in hospital for you to actually show up." She said bitterly.

Chris was taken aback by her hostility. "Honey..."

"Do not call me honey." She snapped. "You don't get to show up after not seeing us for years and act all fatherly. You don't get to do that!"

"Ok hon, calm down." Lorelai said softly.

Just then Luke came in and stopped when he saw the two new visitors. "Hi." He said awkwardly.

"Hi Luke." Lorelai said giving him a strained smile.

"Hang on a minute. You were here yesterday with them." Emily said. "It was you driving, wasn't it?"

"Mom..." Lorelai warned.

"You were driving?" Chris said angrily. "You asshole!" He said rushing towards him and pinning him to the wall. "I'm going to kill you!"

"CHRIS!" Lorelai exclaimed, getting up and dragging Chris off him. "Leave him alone!"

"Why?" Chris demanded angrily. "Why are you defending him? He put our kid in hospital!"

"It was an accident!" Lorelai exclaimed. "It wasn't Luke's fault. Some other car ran into him and knocked him off course."

"Seriously Lorelai, I don't see why you're putting this guy before your daughter." Emily said. "Unless you're dating him, of course. I'd understand that." She said spitefully.

Lorelai glanced at Luke who glanced back.

"Oh my god! You're dating the guy who put your daughter in hospital? Hannah may not be able to walk because of him! God I can't believe you would put him first." Emily exclaimed.

"Don't you dare! Hannah and Rory are my number one priorities! I NEVER put anyone before him but yes, Luke and I are dating and do you know why? Because he's the most decent, kindest man I've ever met." Lorelai said angrily.

"I can't believe you'd date someone like him!" Chris said. "Lor, put aside the fact he put our daughter in hospital, he's not exactly your type." He said insultingly, giving Luke a once over and scoffing at his flannel and baseball cap.

"Just shut up everyone! Shut up!" Hannah suddenly shouted.

Everyone stopped and turned to her.

Hannah was glaring at her dad. "Get out! I want you out!" She said.

"You heard her." Chris said, looking at Luke assuming she was talking to him and was feeling a bit smug.

"No I'm talking to you dad." She said. "If you can't accept the fact that this was an accident, then I don't want to see you. I was in the car remember! Luke couldn't have done anything to stop it."

"Hannah..." Chris said.

She shook her head. "No! You don't get to come in and insult someone who's actually been a constant in our lives like you should have been. Luke's done all the things you should have done." She said angrily. "Just go!"

"I think you should go, Chris." Lorelai said.

Chris didn't know what to say but knew he couldn't win so he glared at Luke before reluctantly leaving.

"Hannah, darling, you have to understand your father's worry. He hears you've been in a car crash. He's going to be angry with the person who was driving." She said giving a sidelong glare to Luke.

Hannah shook her head. "No, he doesn't get to swan in and be all fatherly when he can't even be bothered to send us a birthday card or call us when he says he will. This was an accident. I don't blame Luke so noone else should. If you feel differently, I think you should leave too."

Emily stood there shocked. She didn't say anything for a minute before sending a glare in Luke's direction. "Fine." She said and left.

Hannah let out a big breath.

Lorelai looked at Luke who was looking as shocked. "I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't know they'd attack you like that."

"It's fine." He said.

Hannah saw the bag he was holding. "You brought food?" She asked.

"Yeh..uh..just a burger and some fries. Thought you might be hungry." He said awkwardly.

"Oh I am so hungry!" She said enthusiastically.

Luke gave her a small smirk before handing the bag over. "Here."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"I'm sorry if I came in at the wrong moment." He said awkwardly.

"It's fine." She said. "I wanted and excuse to throw dad out anyway."

Luke glanced at Lorelai, not really knowing what to say.

"Hey hon, do you mind if I just talk to Luke for a minute outside?" She asked.

"Yeh that's fine. I'm good." She said with a mouthful.

Lorelai laughed. "Take it easy. And you better leave some for me!"

"No way, it's too good." Hannah grinned.

Lorelai then went outside to the hallway with Luke. "I'm so sorry." She apologised. "Chris shouldn't have..."

"It's fine. I guess if I had a daughter and she got into a car accident, I'd want to kill the driver too." He said.

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "He shouldn't have done that though."

"It's fine." He assured her. "What's up with Hannah and him though? She didn't seem too happy to see him."

Lorelai sighed. "Hannah's always been more resentful towards him. Rory's always wanted a relationship with him but Hannah's always resented the fact he was never there. I've tried to get her to talk to him but she's not interested."

Luke nodded. "So I guess she knows about us now..." He said cautiously.

"Yeh well she sort of figured it out before." Lorelai said. "She's happy for us though."

Luke relaxed a bit. "Really? And Rory?"

"She doesn't know yet." Lorelai said. "So we are a us?" She asked.

"We are if you want us to be." He said.

She smiled. "I guess I'll tell Rory today then after school."

Luke nodded. He leant in and gave her a kiss.

"Ok so I'm guessing you two have finally gotten together." A voice said from behind them.

They whipped round and saw Rory standing there, hiding a smirk.

"Rory.." Lorelai said.

"Um hey.." Luke said going a bright shade of red.

"So is there something you want to tell me?" Rory said not able to hide her smirk this time.

"Um...yeh?" Lorelai said.

Rory smiled at her mom's guilty look. "It's fine. I'm happy for you. I'm going to go see Hannah. Resume your smooching." She smirked and disappeared into Hannah's room.

Lorelai turned to Luke and started giggling. "We totally got busted."

"Yeh.." Luke chuckled embarrassed. "You think she's ok with it?"

Lorelai smiled at his concern. "I think so." She then went serious. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Sure anything." He said.

"Could we...um..could we maybe not go on our first date until Hannah starts getting better? I mean I know that's a big ask but I have to focus on her right now." She said nervously.

Luke smiled. "That's fine. Hannah's the priority now. I get that."

Lorelai relaxed. "And that's why you're a great guy." She smiled sincerely. She leaned forward and kissed him again. "Kissing's ok though." She smiled.

"Good to know." Luke smiled. He then pulled away. "So how are you holding up?" He asked.

Lorelai sighed, bringing herself back to reality. "I'm ok." She said unconvincingly.

"Lorelai.." He said gently.

"I..I just have to be ok." She said, her voice cracking. "I have to be the strong one. I can't let myself cry infront of her." She said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well I'm not Hannah." He said. "You don't have to be strong infront of me."

Lorelai felt the tears fall and felt Luke's strong arms go around her and she hugged him tightly. Luke just held her as she let out all her bottled up emotions.

 **So what do you think? If you're liking it, please let me know! I love hearing from you! Feel free to PM me if you don't want to leave a review. Thanks! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for you lovely reviews! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 9

Lorelai pulled away after a few minutes.

"You ok?" Luke asked softly.

"I just...She's being so strong. She's joking around. How can she be so strong?" Lorelai asked.

"She obviously got that from you." Luke said. "One thing I know about Hannah is that she won't let anything affect her. She won't let this define her."

"I haven't seen her cry once." Lorelai admitted. "Even when we were told. She just lay there and didn't say anything."

"Maybe she wants to be strong for you as well?" Luke suggested.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked.

"Hannah probably doesn't want to upset you by getting upset herself." Luke said gently.

Lorelai sighed. "She's an amazing kid." She said quietly.

"How's Rory taking it?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled at his concern. "I don't know." She admitted. "She hasn't really spoken much about it."

Meanwhile in the room, Hannah had told Rory about their dad's visit.

"Dad was here?" Rory asked.

"Yeh." Hannah said.

"Well where is he?" Rory asked.

"I...um...I sort of kicked him out. I don't know where he went." Hannah said.

"He didn't wait to see me as well?" Rory said.

Hannah could see the hurt on her sister's face. "I'm sorry but I couldn't see him. He was acting all fatherly and then saying all these things about Luke. I just snapped." She said quietly.

Rory just nodded. "I understand." She said quietly. She looked up at her sister. "So how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm ok." Hannah said.

"Hannah.." Rory said.

Hannah sighed. "I don't know how to feel." She admitted.

Rory smiled sympathetically at her. "Understandable."

"Thanks for calling Tristan by the way. He came by this morning." Hannah said.

"Good." Rory said.

Hannah glanced towards the door. "How's mom doing?" She asked.

Rory sighed. "I don't know. I think she's bottling it up."

"I know she's forcing on the smile whenever she comes in here. I try to reassure her but I don't think it's working." Hannah sighed.

"Yeh well you're both trying to be strong for each other. Maybe you should talk to her?" Rory suggested. "Or Tristan?"

"I don't know. I don't want her to be upset. But I hate the fact that she's bottling it all in. I know she's being strong for me." Hannah said.

"Well maybe she'll talk to Luke." Rory said.

Hannah looked up. "You heard about them then?"

Rory smirked. "More like saw them. They were kissing in the hallway."

Hannah laughed. "Luke must have been embarrassed."

"He did turn a bright shade of red." Rory joked.

Hannah laughed.

Rory smiled. "It's good to hear you laugh."

"It's better than crying." She said.

Rory took hold of her sister's hand. "It'll be ok. You'll get through this."

Hannah gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

* * *

Lorelai, Luke and Rory were all sat in Hannah's room when the door opened. Tristan came in.

"Hey." Hannah smiled when she saw her boyfriend.

"Hey." He said.

"Oh um mom, this is Tristan." Hannah said. "Tristan, this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you." Tristan said.

"You too." Lorelai smiled.

"Hey, how about we go down to the canteen for some food?" Rory suggested to her mom and Luke.

"Yeh good idea." Lorelai smiled. "Luke?"

"That food is awful." He grunted.

"Well then you don't need to eat it." Lorelai said. "Come on." She smirked.

"Stupid hospital food." He muttered.

Hannah smirked as she watched them leave. She saw Rory turn round and motion for her to talk to Tristan before leaving as well.

Tristan sat next to her. "So..um..Paris said to tell you she hopes you feel better." He said.

"Really?" Hannah rasied her eyebrows surprised.

Tristan smirked. "She's not a bad person really. She was actually quite shaken when she heard about this."

"Wow. Well um say thanks to her." Hannah said.

"So has the doctor said anything?" Tristan asked.

"No. Just that I'm meeting with my physical therapist tomorrow. I don't think anything will start yet but it's just to meet her." She said. "It's a long process." She sighed.

Tristan reached for her hand and squeezed it. "How are you feeling really? This can't be easy."

Hannah sighed and she felt tears coming. "I...I just need to stay strong. I have to."

"Not infront of me you don't. You can talk to me. I won't judge you." Tristan said softly.

"I..I haven't even cried yet." Hannah admitted, sniffing.

"It's ok to cry." He said. "It doesn't mean you're not strong, Han. It's good sometimes to let it out."

Hannah felt tears fall down her face. "I'm scared. I'm just...really scared." She admitted.

"Hey, come here." Tristan said softly leaning over to give her a hug. "I'm here ok? I will always be here. Everything will be ok, I promise. You'll get through this."

"Thank you." She said, her head muffled into his shirt. "I..I need you." She admitted. "I know I've got mom and Rory and Luke. But I can't cry infront of my mom or Rory because I know it's upsetting them too and I feel bad if I cry infront of Luke because he feels guilty enough as it is. I..I'm just glad you're here. So thanks." She said quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll come everyday." He promised. "I'll even let you call me bible boy." He joked.

Hannah laughed which caused Tristan to smile. "Thanks." She said sincerely. She looked up and was surprised to see her mom, Rory and Luke standing at the door. She saw her mom had tears in her eyes. "Mom..." She said quietly.

Tristan stepped aside and Lorelai went to Hannah's side and held her close and for the first time, mother and daughter just cried. Luke glanced at Rory who he could see was holding back tears as well. He put his hand on her shoulder. "You ok?" He asked.

Rory just shook her head. "This is just so unfair..." She sniffed. She turned to Luke. "She will get better, won't she?"

"Of course she will." Luke assured her. "It'll just take time."

Surprising Luke, Rory gave him a hug. "I'm happy mom's got you." She said quietly.

Luke gave a small smile. "Hannah will be fine. She's a fighter." He reassured her, reciprocating the hug. He glanced over at them. "They needed this though."

Rory glanced over too. "Yeh they did." She said quietly.

 **So not a very cheerful chapter, sorry! But I need to get all the emotions in realistically. Hope you still liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought! I really love reading your comments! Thanks! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all your lovely review so far and thank you especially to those who have PM'ed who have experienced something like this and have given me some insight into it. I'm very grateful! :)**

Chapter 10

Hannah woke up the next morning and saw Luke sat beside her. "Did you stay all night again?" She asked surprised.

"Pretty much." Luke said sitting up a bit straighter and stretching his arms. "You fell asleep about 7 so I went back to the diner for a few hours but then came back so that your mom could go and get some sleep. I also brought you this." He said handing her a copy of the Stars Hollow Gazette. "Thought you might want to keep up with stuff going on back there."

Hannah smiled. "Thanks." She said taking it from him and smirked as she read the front page. "Kirk's rollerblading again?"

"Unfortunately. Apparently he wants to set up a rollerblading school and teach kids how to rollerblade." Luke said.

"But Kirk can't even rollerblade." Hannah said.

"Exactly." Luke said.

Hannah laughed. "Nice to see some things haven't changed." She said.

Luke smiled sympathetically at her. "They're all wishing you well. I managed to stop Babette and Patty coming straight here." He said. "I didn't think you'd want to cope with them at the moment."

Hannah smirked. "Thanks."

"Lane said she'd like to come visit though." He said. "I said I'd check with you."

Hannah smiled. "Well tell her of course she can come. It'll be nice to see her." She sighed as she opened the newspaper and saw a bit about the accident.

Luke saw it and kicked himself. "Sorry. I forgot that would be in there." He said.

"It's fine." She smiled sadly. "I'd be surprised if it wasn't in."

Luke sat there for a moment, kicking himself for bringing it in. He had wanted her to feel better. "I nearly killed Taylor yesterday." He said.

Hannah looked up. "What? How?"

"I might have thrown a frying pan towards him.." Luke smirked.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you finally cracked!" Hannah laughed.

"Yeh well he was annoying me." He chuckled, glad she was smiling again.

Lorelai came in at this moment and smiled when she saw them laughing together. "Hey. Sleep ok?" She asked.

"Hey mom." Hannah smiled. "Yeh I did. You?"

"Not bad." She said. "I just bumped into your doctor. "Your physical therapist is coming in a few minutes to meet you."

"Oh. Ok." Hannah said.

"I'll leave you to it." Luke said getting up, not wanting to be in the way.

"You don't have to." Hannah said.

"I should go and check on the diner anyway. Make sure Caesar hasn't burnt it down." He said.

"You'll come back later though?" Hannah asked.

Luke smiled. "Sure."

"Ok. Bye." Hannah smiled. "And thanks for this." She said holding up the newspaper.

Luke smiled and gave Lorelai a quick kiss before leaving.

"What were you two laughing about then?" Lorelai smiled sitting down next to her.

"Luke nearly killing Taylor." Hannah smirked.

"Ah yes. He finally cracked. You should have seen Taylor's face!" Lorelai said.

"Yeh.." Hannah said, her smile fading.

Lorelai sighed. "Sorry Han, I wasn't thinking."

"No it's fine." Hannah gave her a small smile. "Things go on, don't they?"

Just then a woman came in. "Hannah Gilmore?" She asked.

"Yeh." Hannah said.

"I'm Sarah. I'm going to be your physical therapist." She smiled warmly at her.

"Oh. Hi." Hannah gave her a small smile.

"I know this is daunting but I promise you I don't bite." She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Hannah smiled, relaxing a bit and feeling a bit more at ease. "Is it ok if my mom stays?" She asked.

"Of course." Sarah smiled at Lorelai. "It's nice to meet you Mrs Gilmore."

"Oh please, call me Lorelai otherwise I feel like my mother and that's a scary image, trust me!" Lorelai joked.

Sarah laughed. "Consider myself warned!" She turned back to Hannah. "So, first I need to do a physical examination and see what we're working with."

"But it's just my legs." Hannah said.

"Don't worry. I know everything." She reassured her. "This is just procedure. I need to check that everything else is ok."

"Ok." Hannah said.

Sarah did her examination and smiled. "That's all fine. It's what we thought."

Hannah gave her a small smile.

Sarah smiled at her sympathetically. "I know this is scary but we'll work through this together. I've worked with a lot of patients like you."

Hannah just nodded.

"What we need to discuss next is how we're going to continue. I'd like to have a session with you 4 days a week." She said. "We'll have them here."

"Ok." Hannah said quietly glancing at her mom.

"Do you have any questions?" Sarah asked kindly.

"Will I be able to go home at any stage?" Hannah asked.

"When we've got your strength up and you're able to get in and out of a wheelchair, you should be discharged. After that, I'll come to your house to work with you." She said.

Hannah nodded.

"Um..do you know how long that will take? To be able to take her home, I mean." Lorelai asked.

"It depends." Sarah said. "If Hannah gets the hang of it early and her doctor is happy with her progress then she can go."

Lorelai nodded and gave Hannah a reassuring smile.

"So we'll have our first session tomorrow and we'll try with a wheelchair." Sarah said. She saw Hannah's face. "I know this is all very daunting for you but I will do everything I can to make sure you make a full recovery." She said kindly.

Hannah gave her a small smile and nodded.

"I'll leave it for now and I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"Thanks." Hannah said.

"Get some rest today." Sarah said.

Hannah nodded and watched as she left. She sighed. "It's actually happening." She said glancing at her mom.

"But this is good." Lorelai said reassuringly. "You may be able to come home soon."

"Yeh." Hannah smiled.

* * *

Later that day, Luke came in. "Hey." He smiled.

"Hey Luke!" Hannah smiled, happy to see him.

"I've picked up some stragglers." He said opening the door further, letting Rory, Tristan and Lane walk in.

Hannah smiled seeing them. "Hey."

"Hey sis." Rory smiled going over to give her a hug.

"I'll give you all a minute." Lorelai smiled getting up and going outside with Luke.

"How was the meeting?" Luke asked.

Lorelai sighed. "Yeh it was good. The woman, Sarah, is really nice but I think it dawned on Hannah how much she has to do. I think it's sunk in. She didn't say much."

"Yeh I can imagine it being daunting." Luke said. He put his hand on her shoulder. "And how are you?"

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "I'm ok. I just feel helpless."

"You're not helpless." Luke said softly. "You're in there everyday with her supporting her. That's not being helpless."

Lorelai sighed. "I just wish I could do more." She said giving him a hug.

Meanwhile, inside, Hannah was happy to have everyone there.

"Sorry I didn't come earlier. I wasn't sure if you'd want visitors." Lane said.

"It's fine." Hannah smiled. "I'm just glad you're here now."

"You should have seen Luke and Taylor today." Lane smirked.

"What? Did he try to kill him again?" Hannah laughed.

"Nope! Luke's been going round putting wheelchair ramps everywhere and Taylor was protesting." Lane said.

"Really?" Hannah asked surprised.

"Yep. Luke went off ranting about the town being inaccessible. Obviously everyone else backed him up so Taylor backed down." Lane said.

Hannah smiled. "I'll have to thank him." She turned to Tristan and Rory. "How was school?"

"Boring." Tristan said.

Rory shot him a look. "It was ok. Everyone's sending their wishes. Even Paris is being nice."

Hannah smiled. "Paris. Nice. Two words I would never put together."

Rory smirked. "So you're ok?" She then asked seriously.

Hannah sighed. "As ok as I can be. I am glad you're all here though. It gets boring in here." She smiled.

"Ah well that's where I might be able to help." Luke said coming back in with Lorelai.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"I've brought some books from the diner. I thought if I talked you through how to check them and stuff, you wouldn't miss out on your job." He said putting some books on the side.

"Really?" Hannah asked.

"I thought it would help with the boredom. Now I know it's not very exciting but at least you'd still be earning." He smiled.

Hannah smiled. "Thanks Luke."

He felt arms go round him and looked to his side to see Lorelai smiling at him. "Thank you." She whispered.

Luke smiled at her. "It's the least I could do."

The door suddenly opened again and everyone turned, confused as to who else it could be. Hannah was surprised when she saw who walked in, looking awkward. "Grandpa..." She said.

 **Hope you liked it! Please keep the reviews coming. I love hearing what you think! Thanks! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for your reviews! I know I keep saying this but I really do appreciate them! :)**

Chapter 11

"Dad, shouldn't you be at home resting?" Lorelai asked.

"Emily told me about the accident." Richard said, glancing over at Luke who was stood next to Lorelai awkwardly.

"It was an accident." Lorelai said quickly seeing his look.

Richard held up his hand. "I'm not here to blame anyone. I just wanted to see my granddaughter." He assured them. He looked over at Luke. "I know my wife may have said some things but after hearing snippets about you, I believe you wouldn't do anything deliberately to hurt any of my family. I believe it was an accident."

Luke just nodded. "Thank you."

Richard looked over at Hannah. "I know everyone's probably asking you this but how are you?"

Hannah gave him a small smile. "I'm ok, thanks. You didn't need to come. Didn't the doctor say you needed rest?" She said.

"You're more important." He said. "I brought you some books incase you had got bored." He said handing her a bag.

"Thanks Grandpa." She smiled. "Oh um this is Tristan and our friend Lane." Hannah introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Richard smiled. "I can see you've got company but I can come and see you again if you want?"

Hannah nodded. "Come anytime."

Richard nodded and gave her a smile. "Stay positive. This is a really great hospital."

Hannah nodded.

"Goodbye Hannah."

"Bye Grandpa." Hannah smiled and watched him leave. She glanced at her mom and shared a smile with her.

* * *

The next day was Hannah's first physio session with Sarah. Hannah had reassured her mom that she would be fine by herself so Lorelai had promised to come back after it. Sarah had brought a wheelchair in with her. "This is going to be yours. Today we're just going to work with getting you in and out of it and letting you get used to moving around in it." She said.

Hannah just nodded.

"If you want to stop at any point or it's getting too much for you, just tell me and we'll take a break." She said kindly.

Hannah took a deep breath. "Ok. How am I going to get in it though?"

"Well you need to try and maneuver yourself to the edge of the bed." Sarah said. "It's essential that you keep up your core body strength as well or you'll get weak."

Hannah nodded and sat herself up, knowing this was going to be harder than she thought. She started to push herself to the side of the bed so that her legs were dangling over.

"That's it, you're doing it!" Sarah encouraged.

Hannah got to the edge and gave her a small smile.

"Well done." Sarah smiled.

"Now what? There's no way I'll be able to get into the wheelchair by myself." Hannah said worried.

"I'll help you and when you're at home, you can ask your family to help at the beginning. Soon you'll get the hang of getting into it though. It'll get easier."

Hannah nodded. Sarah went up to her and helped lift her down into the chair. Once she was in it, Hannah felt so small. She suddenly had a whole new view on her life. She realised how lucky she had been before the accident. She had taken being able to walk for granted but now she was never going to do that. She listened to Sarah as she went through how to move around in it. It was so much more complicated than she thought and it was starting to overwhelm her. It got worse when she couldn't get the hang of it.

"It takes some time." Sarah reassured her. "You just need practice."

"I don't need practice! I just need to be able to walk again!" Hannah snapped.

"I know this is hard for you." Sarah said sympathetically.

"How? How do you know that? You've never been in this situation before! You tell me everything will be ok but right now I feel useless. I can't even move around in this thing." Hannah shouted.

Just then the door opened and Luke came in. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't realise you were still having a session."

"No it's ok." Sarah said. "I think we will finish early today. It's been a bit overwhelming."

Luke glanced at Hannah who wasn't looking at either of them.

"I'm Sarah by the way." Sarah said.

"Oh. Sorry, I'm Luke. Hannah's mom's partner." He said.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Can you just get me back onto the bed please? I don't want to be in this chair." Hannah grunted.

Luke glanced at Sarah and then went and helped her get Hannah back onto the bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hannah. I know this is all overwhelming but I'm here to help." Sarah said.

"Sorry." Hannah said quietly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sarah smiled and left the room.

Luke didn't really know what to say. He could see Hannah was upset. "It will get easier." He tried to reassure her.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Hannah exclaimed. "It won't get easier! It will never get easier! I will be like this forever!"

"You won't. The doctor said you can make a full recovery." Luke said softly.

Hannah snorted. "I can't use the stupid wheelchair! How am I going to move around if I can't even use it? This is stupid! I wish I'd died in that accident. Anything would be better than this!" She said not being able to stop the tears falling from her face. "I can't do this. I thought I could but I can't! It's too much! It's just too much!"

"Hey, come here." He said going over to her and sitting on the edge of her bed and pulling her into a hug. He let her sob into her chest for a while. "You don't really wish you'd died." He said softly. "You've got so much to live for. Your mom, Rory, Tristan, your friends. They all love you and want you here." He said. "Do you think my parents had wanted to die? They were ill, yeh, but not one moment passed that they didn't want to live their lives to the full."

Hannah sniffed and pulled away slowly. "I'm sorry. I didn't think." She said ashamed.

"It's fine." Luke said softly. "I know this seems overwhelming at the moment but it will get better." He said.

"How?" Hannah asked.

"With help. Sarah knows what she's doing. You will get through this. I know you can." He said.

Hannah sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I just...I just want to be like I was before..."

"You will be. And we'll do anything to help you get there. We all believe in you." Luke said.

Hannah gave him a watery smile. "Can we not tell mom about my breakdown?"

"You know you can talk to her though right?" Luke said. "She's here to help you as well."

"I know. I just...I don't want her to get upset. Please? Just this once." Hannah asked.

"Ok but promise me if you feel like this again, you talk to one of us." He said.

Hannah nodded. "I'm sorry I broke down like that."

"You don't need to be sorry." Luke said. "It's understandable."

Hannah gave him a small smile. "You'll make a great dad one day." She said quietly.

Luke was stunned.

Hannah shrugged. "How are you this good at calming people down? Does the town know about this softer Luke?"

"Hey, you tell them and I'll let Babette and Patty visit!" He warned.

Hannah giggled. "Your secret's safe with me."

Luke smirked. "Good. So...you're ok?"

Hannah nodded. "Yeh I think I just needed to let it out. Thanks Luke." She said.

"No problem." He smiled.

"I think I'll name her Bertha." Hannah said.

"Who?" Luke asked.

"My wheelchair." Hannah smiled.

"Bertha?" Luke raised his eyebrows.

Hannah shrugged. "Feels like a Bertha."

Luke chuckled. "Then Bertha it is."

Hannah smiled. What they didn't know was that Lorelai had been standing outside the door for Hannah's whole breakdown and then their conversation. She knew there and then that there was no one else she'd rather be with than Luke and she vowed she would make sure Hannah would get all the support she needs.

 **Hope you liked it! Please keep the reviews coming to let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for your continued support for this story! I'm sorry if the updates aren't as frequent but I'm trying to juggle three stories at the moment! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 12

Hannah was lying in her bed going through the books from the diner that Luke had brought her to pass the time. Her mom had an important meeting at the inn that morning so was going to come in a bit later. Luke was doing a shift at the diner to give Caesar some help. She was surprised when there was a knock on the door as she wasn't expecting anyone. She was even more shocked to see who it was. "Paris..." She said.

"Hi.." Paris said awkwardly.

"Um...hi..." Hannah said. "Um aren't you meant to be at school?"

"I sort of skipped class.." Paris said.

"What? You skipped class? You, Paris Geller, skipped class?" Hannah said not believing it.

Paris smiled a little. "I've sort of been plucking up courage to come and see you." She admitted.

"I thought you hated me." Hannah said.

"I'm not really that good with new people. I'm not great at making friends.." She admitted.

"Yeh I kind of noticed that." Hannah joked.

"My parents taught me that I had to do anything to get to the top. They said that success is the most important thing so when I found out about you and Rory, I knew you could both challenge me and I got defensive. My parents hate it if I don't get good grades." Paris admitted.

"Wow..." Hannah said shocked that Paris was sharing so much.

"I want to get through Chilton having done well but I don't want to be someone who doesn't have any friends." She said. "I...I'm sorry about what I said to you and Rory."

Hannah smiled, seeing a side of Paris she'd never seen before. Tristan had been right. She was good underneath. "It's ok. How about we start afresh?"

Paris smiled. "I brought you some of my notes. I know Tristan and Rory have probably given you theirs but I thought, just in case they'd missed anything." She said.

Hannah smirked, seeing the old Paris coming through. "Thanks."

"So...how are you?" Paris asked cautiously.

Hannah shrugged. "Not great but I'm getting there."

Paris nodded.

Just then the door opened again and Hannah frowned when she saw her dad walk in. "Go away." She said.

"Hannah please..." He said.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Hannah exclaimed. "Please just go dad!"

"I'm not going until you talk to me." Chris said.

"I should get going.." Paris said.

"No, you don't have to." Hannah said.

"It's fine. I should really get back anyway." She said. "I hope things go ok."

"Thanks." Hannah said giving her a small smile and then watched her leave. She then frowned at her dad. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Well tough because I'm staying here until we sort this out." Chris said.

"Sort what out?" Hannah exclaimed.

"Us. You and me. I want a relationship with you. You're still my daughter." He said.

Hannah shook her head. "Funny way of showing it."

"Hannah.."

"No, we hear from you once a month if that dad! You never remember our birthdays, you have never come to visit us. I'm not Rory, dad. You can't just waltz back into our lives and think I will just jump with joy at seeing you." Hannah said bitterly. "I know you! I know that you just want to get back with mom. It's all you've ever wanted! You just think if you get me and Rory onboard, it will be easier for you."

Chris sighed. "We could be a proper family again if you wanted us to be..." He tried.

Hannah snorted. "I knew it! You come here and say you want to make it up with me but really you just want to make it up with me so you have a better chance at getting back with mom! You don't even care about me at all!"

"That's not true!" Chris protested.

"Really? Then tell me something you know about me. What's my favourite colour? What's my favourite subject?" Hannah said.

"Um...art?" He guessed.

Hannah snorted. "You know nothing about me. You don't even want to know anything about me. Do you know why mom is dating Luke? Because he's been great to us all. He had no obligation to help us out but he did. He cares about me and Rory. He knows everything about us. That's why Luke is in our life."

"He's trying to replace me." Chris protested.

"Good! Because I'd rather have Luke in my life than you!" Hannah shouted. "Rory and I were always an obligation to you. We were always a hurdle for you to get over to get to mom. I don't want anything to do with you."

"That's not true! I love you!" Chris said.

Hannah shook her head. "If you loved us, you would have been there for us. Do you know how hard it was for mom? She had to cope with looking after us and having a hard, full time job! She needed you. We needed you. But you didn't care! You just didn't care!" Hannah said getting upset.

"I proposed to your mom! I wanted to be a family! She said no!" He defended.

"So what? So you just decided to bail on us all? If you had wanted it so badly, you would have been there for us! Do you know how many days mom didn't have much food?" Hannah said angrily. "Mia and Sookie tried to help us but until we met Luke, mom would go without food just so we could eat. When we met Luke, he made sure we had at least one full meal a day. And he never let us pay." Hannah said. "You weren't there dad! You weren't there to look after us!"

Chris looked ashamed. "I'm sorry."

Hannah shook her head. "Too little, too late."

"Hannah..."

"Please...just go dad." She said quietly. "I'm tired. I need to rest before my physio. Please just go."

Chris sighed. "I'm sorry Han..." He said again before reluctantly leaving.

Hannah watched him go before she felt the tears start to fall down her face. She wiped them away angrily. _Why did her dad always do this to her? Why didn't he care about her? He just made her so angry. Well she didn't need him anymore. She wasn't a little girl anymore._ She closed her eyes and eventually fell into a nap so that she could have strength for her physio.

 **Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! :) Thanks! :)**


End file.
